Highway to Disaster
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?
1. Prologue

**Tittle**: Highway to Disaster

**Fandom**: Iron Man & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing**: Loki/Tony

**Summary**: Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?

**Prologue**

He was in the cave again, Yinsen next to him as they replaced the car battery with something else.

He was in the cave as the army invaded, and took him away.

He was watching as the cave started to shudder around him. He was lucky that the cave was a maze, since it would take a few seconds for the explosion to hit them instead of instantly. He grimaced, thinking about Yinsen, but he couldn't think about the guy now, not now, they had no time.

The explosion approached fast, as he knew it would but it still took him by surprise as he was expelled forward, Rhodey on his back, grabbing him and shielding his body, as they rolled in the sand, the terrorists around them either running away or aiming their guns.

Rhodey had his gun out, he heard two shots before Rhodey was out, slumping on Tony as another shot took out the person aiming at them… Tony could see, as he was dragged, how everything was destroyed. How Rhodey was left in the sand, like one of the victims, Tony reached for him, shouting that Rhodey was still alive, that he could be saved! He could see fire pouring from the cave, but a shot drew his attention away, he looked at Rhodey again just to see a pool of blood slowly forming under him.

"We need to go! Man down!"

"No! Rhodey…"

"Man Down!" The soldier repeated.

"Rhodey! Rhodes!" Tony shouted…

He woke up in bed drenched in sweat, dry heaving as he got out of the covers, kneeling on the floor, J.A.R.V.I.S. slowly bringing up the lights.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, remembering the scene of his rescue, the cave exploding, the soldier taking him to the helicopter. The brand of Stark Industries ingrained in his brain from both sides of the war, branded across the shrapnel on his chest, branded from the gun that shot Rhodey, from the bombs that took out Yinsen and the five soldiers with him.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. how's Rhodey?"

"Still in the hospital sir, there has been no change."

No change.

It had been a month already and his best friend was still in a coma. The doctor had said there might be consequences; his brain had stopped getting oxygen for almost six minutes due to the injury, but his chances were recovery were still good.

He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 01

**Tittle**: Highway to Disaster

**Fandom**: Iron Man & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing**: Loki/Tony

**Summary**: Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?

**Chapter 01 **

It was the smell of fear that drew him in.

You learned how to spot it, how to smell it, how to notice it. Though in this one case it was pretty obvious, the guy was hugging his briefcase to his chest, shades askew and Loki would bet there would be a dark wet spot in between his legs if the guy was any more horrified and terrified.

Loki couldn't help it, he smirked, sauntering over to the man. He had to be lost, had to be heading somewhere else, he couldn't be here, on route 53 on his own, with only his briefcase and that lost, scared look in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked, the cultured English accent at odds with the leather jacket, the dark jeans, the slicked back hair, the silver ring in his hand.

The man shook his head, backing away a step, his knees hitting the edge of a chair, the man flailing a bit until he could get his bearings back, Loki snorted, looking behind the man and at his brother behind the counter, who silently shook his head, looking at the suited man with scorn. Thor hated Suits and Loki didn't blame him.

"All right, suit yourself, Suit." Loki shrugged, carelessly, backing away. The man puffed up like an offended peacock, and Loki just smirked, waving his fingers at him. He would keep an eye on the guy until he left. This was no place for Suits.

He kept stealing glances rest of the evening. The suited peacock was scared and clutching the briefcase as if it was a lifeline, Loki had seen that look too many times already to mistake it for anything other than terrified helplessness. The guy clearly didn't know where to go, and how to get out of the bar, though the exit was at his three o'clock. Loki looked around the bar, catching a glimpse of one of the gangs that meant trouble._'Thought so, guess who's looking for their stolen Suit.'_ He watched as they approached, looking friendly enough, but he could see Suit's terror.

He followed them as they left the bar, giving Thor a look as he headed out. Sure enough they had Suit between them, clutching his stomach and the suitcase even tighter, Loki hadn't thought it was possible. They were near the woods, some motorcycles hiding their deeds from any who drove by, he really couldn't help as he sneered at a Suzuki TM400 Cyclone. He sighed, crossing his arms as he not so gently kicked the bike aside.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The men looked up, one dropping Suit's arm, the man moaning in relief, "piss off, Laufeyson."

"It's Dragas." Loki replied with an eyeroll. "Seeing as you're holding my friend down, for whatever reason, no I don't think so. So how can I help you get out of here faster?"

"You seriously wanna fight?" One of them said, big muscles, a swastika tattooed on his neck, ripped jeans. Loki rolled his eyes, it was probably the leader.

"I'm not actually looking for a fight, but I will if you don't let him go."

"We have business with him." Another one said, long and lean, the big ears made him look like a rat.

"I imagine so, else you wouldn't be holding him down, would you?" Loki said, incredulity and a hint of mockery in voice, he could see the Suit smirk faintly at that. A man with spirit at least, he liked those. "Nevertheless I suggest you let him go, your business really can't be important enough to warrant a permanent ban on Route 53."

"As if Thor would," the third muttered, shorter, muscled, shaved head.

"Considering I am his brother, yes I think he would." Rat-face's eyes widened, slacking his hold on Suit's shoulder, good.

"As if the bound cripple could do anything." Faster than they could see, the leader was on his knees, blood pouring out of his nose and clutching his stomach.

"You call my brother a cripple one more time and I'm gonna be sure that piss of junk on the road will be renamed the Widower." Loki hissed in the mam's ear, cleaning his hand in his pants and turning to the others, "get out of my sight, and don't show up around here anymore." Loki hissed, baring his teeth at the others, watching them leave and snorting as rat-face got on the '71 Cyclone, it would serve him right for the bike to kick start while on a closed turn.

"Can you get up?" Loki asked Suit, hands inside his pockets, arching an eyebrow at the scared man.

He just got a quick nod as the man got up on clearly trembling legs, looking around.

"They won't come back, not today. And if they know what's good for them, not ever.

"H-How... How can you be sure?"

"I know cowards like those. Come on, let's get you warmed up inside and then I'll take you home, you shouldn't have come here." Loki sighed, leading the way back inside.

"It was against my will, trust me." The man mumbled.

"Oh I know. Your type usually lingers on the other side of town, in the financial districts, in the cocktail bars. How did they get you here?"

"They... They kidnapped me." Suit muttered and Loki noodled, opening the door for the man, a quick glance around showing there were no other gangs inside, just the usual loners.

"I thought so, incompetent kidnappers too, bringing you here. They should have known that either Thor or I would interfere, if Dad didn't do it first if he was here." Loki lead the way to a couple of stools on the bar, nodding to the big blond man in the wheelchair.

"Do you drink anything?"

"Scotch." The Suit murmured, looking down at the suitcase he was still clutching tight to his chest.

"Strong stuff. Seven, fourteen, twenty-one or the special stuff?"

"Fourteen." Loki noodled again, trading a look with Thor, a look unnoticed by the man.

"Thor? A bit of scotch to warm up, and water for me,"

"Sure thing, ice?"

"Yeah, for both of us. Also, the Hitler-guy, rat-face and stocky-muscle? Who are they?"

"They want to be new regulars," Thor begun, voice soft for such a big man, "come here every day, usually looking for trouble. I already had to give rat-face a warning about bad behaviour." He said, handling a glass of scotch to Tony and a bottle of water for Loki.

"Thought so. Come on up, Suit, I'm driving you home. This is no place for people like you."

"People like me?" The man said, low but with a hint of incredulity.

"Suits. Working little boys and girls who keep away from the big, bad, motorcycle-riding bogey-men." Loki snorted, leaning over the counter to something underneath it. "Oi, Thor! Where's the spare helmets?!"

"On the _other _side of the counter, Smurf!" Thor called, in the middle of the bar serving a random guy with a Ramnstein shirt. Loki rolled his eyes, jumping to the other side and heading to the far side of the counter, the little hidden shelf where all the spare helmets were stored. He passed Thor on the way, giving his brother a slap on the back of the head, smirking as Thor whirled around to glare at him.

He grabbed another water bottle, jumped the counter again and put a ridiculously bright red helmet, 'power ranger' written on the back, in front of Suit.

"Drink your spirits, and off we go." Loki said brightly.

"Who is he?" Suit said, looking at Thor.

"My brother, Thor, a bit older than me."

"You look nothing alike." The man remarked, staring wide-eyed at Loki and Thor before ducking his head, the tips of his ear going red.

"I know," Loki snorted, looking at Thor with a fondness few ever dared believe was there. "I'm adopted, dad took me in when I was little."

"Oh." Tony whispered, looking at the offending helmet and twirling his drink, the ice clinking against the glass. "Sorry."

"It's no issue, I love Thor, I love dad, they're family." Loki shrugged, staring at the half-empty glass, "are you done?"

The Suit wasn't, Loki could clearly see that, and he wanted to see how far he could push and for how long before Suit snapped. He watched Suit as the man looked at his drink in longing, clearly debating about putting it down or not, he sneaked glances at Loki, clearly wondering what to do.

Loki himself wouldn't mind waiting a bit more for the guy to drink his fill, but he didn't fancy meeting the little gang again alone with a Suit. He knew he could take care of himself, but taking care of another person was something completely different, he would know. He also knew the gang had fled for now, but they would be back soon or would at least watch as Loki left with the Suit on the back. He wasn't completely surprised to see Suit put the drink down with a mournful look and stare directly at him for a moment before lowering his eyes.

"You really don't have to."

"I do, as I've said this is no place for you and I'd rather take you to the city than leave you wondering around to be killed or something." Loki exaggerated rolling his eyes, but he could see the guy's eyes widen at that, he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction; he did like to scare people.

"W-when can we go?"

"As soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready… I am." Suit repeated, pushing hastily away from the stool, the wooden seat falling to the floor with a clank, drawing sneers and laughter from patrons around the bar. Loki snorted along with them, pushing the helmet into the suit's hands and going out.

Fenrir awaited, beautiful, sleek all black and silver and big. Big and mean. Loki got on the seat, turning Fenrir on and looking at Suit, "get on the back, put on the helmet and hold on tight." He grinned, stroking the gas tank and the handles. He watched the terrified man, as he just stared at the bike as if it would eat him, the suitcase being held again against his chest.

"What? Do you need an introduction?" Loki rolled his eyes, looking from the bike to Tony and back. "Suit, this is Fenrir. Fenrir, this is Suit, be nice to him." He looked expectantly at the man, watching in amusement as the Suit rolled his eyes and got in the back, hands holding onto Loki's jacket.

"Name's Loki, Loki Dragas."

The man behind him nodded, but offered no name. He didn't really need it, though. Loki knew him by sight alone.

He started the bike, feeling it roar under him, the speed increasing, the hold Suit had on him tightening. Loki wondered what had happened to make Suit this scared of his own shadow, he knew the man had been kidnapped before in a foreign country, but was it really enough to let the Suit this scared? He had always portrait an image of being bigger than life before, this wasn't what Loki thought the man would've been like.

"So…" He started, feeling the man twitch behind him, "directly to Stark Tower?" He asked, going for an innocent tone but aware he failed terribly at it. The man startled, his hands spamming against Loki's jacked and Loki slowed down the bike, going at a decent speed least Tony Stark fell from the passenger's seat.

"You know, how do you know?" The man whispered to him and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Everyone knows you, Stark. Half the bar ignored your presence due to those little bastards, but the whole world does know you." He snorted, smoothly going down a turn, relieved to see no one was following them. "I'm not gonna let you fall, man. Here, have something to relax a bit."

He reached to his own helmet, clicking a tiny button before music begun to play for both of them.

_'Shyness is nice and_

_Shyness can stop you_

_From doing all the things in life_

_You'd like to_

_So, if there's something you'd like to try_

_If there's something you'd like to try_

_Ask me I won't say no, how could I?' _

They arrived at the tower half an hour later, both of them quiet as Mark Knopfler played the guitar, Sultans of Swing rolling around them.

Loki stopped in front of the tower, Fenrir's roar dulling to a purr. He looked around, there was no one watching them, but that didn't mean much all things considered. Stark was famous and he had been at the bar for at least three hours, someone was bound to notice his absence. He took his helmet off, letting his sleeked back hair out for air, he motioned for Stark to take the helmet off too, he looked back, motioning for the guy to take off as well and that was all it took for three armed Suits to get out of the tower, taking out guns - probably to aim at him - and Loki made a split decision.

"Hey Tony?" He called, as soon as Tony turned he grabbed the engineer by the neck, giving him a sharp kiss on the lips at the same time he started Fenrir again. "Thanks for the night babe." He winked, taking off. At least one shout of 'Tony!' reaching him as he took a sharp left away from the tower.

_'Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car, we can ride it_

_Wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here'_

"So let me get this," Pepper begun, looking at Tony, arms crossed as she looked at her friend, "you were kidnapped by a gang of bikers, the guy rescued you and what? Just stole a kiss?"

"It happens Pepper…" Tony sighed, a bottle of strong liquor next to him, the smell invading his senses.

"Look Tony, if you didn't want to come to the meeting all you had to do was say so, you know I wouldn't mind! Hell how many times have I saved your ass doing that?"

"Too many times to count." Tony sighed again, slouching on his chair as he looked at the redheaded woman pacing up and down on his living room.

"Exactly! What would be one more time?"

"Considering that I needed to go to the meeting and wasn't able to because a gang decided to kidnap me." He tried one more time, but what would be the use? She didn't believe him anyway, he could see it in her eyes.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Pepper said drily, arching an eyebrow, "the Tony Stark I knew would never let someone just take him without a fight." She shook her head, turning on her heel and walking out of the flat, locking the door on her way out.

Tony flinched at the sound, his penthouse turning into the cave for a moment, the smooth walls turning to dirty, poorly lit stone before the moment was over with a sniff of the brandy at his side.

Tony shook his head, taking the bottle and downing three doses in one go, dispelling the sense of being watched, of being hunted…

He touched the arc reactor on his chest, hidden safely under his shirt around a series of wraps. It had been a while since he had removed the wraps to see the blue glow but he didn't trust people to not be watching, not even in his own home. He knew, logically, he was alone and the only one to see or hear him would be J.A.R.V.I.S. and yet he couldn't. He couldn't just trust his mind when his instincts were telling him he was not alone.

He shook his head, swallowing another dose of brandy. He needed to get out, needed to— but no. Outside wasn't safe, nowhere was safe these days, not even his home… he leaned forward, fisting his hair in his hands as he felt the pin-prick of someone watching him. He was alone, he was sure he was and yet… and yet…

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony asked, swaying to his feet.

"Sir?"

"Is there any intruder systems, anything besides my own systems watching me?"

"No sir, just your regular systems are up."

Tony nodded, eyes closed. The answer was still the same, yet he couldn't help but think there was something watching him. Pepper kept telling him it was nerves and he should just get over it and go back to being the Tony they all knew.

But how did one go back to being Tony Stark? He didn't know.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" He started, heading to the elevator, his skin itching due to paranoia. He couldn't work on anything important, not now, maybe never again.

"Sir?"

"Grab the footage from downstairs, see if you can identify who was the guy that gave me a lift." He sighed, rubbing his face with a hand, the other one holding he bottle of liquor. "Also, bring the screen in, I need to look into a name."

"Certainly." His AI agreed, the screen popping in front of him and to the sides, showing footage of the last three hours. He could see from the corner of his eye as the motorcycle drove, the speed decreasing until they stopped.

He shook his head, the guy had been insane, just offering a ride like that, just taking Tony away... And going head to head with the guys that took him in the first place. Tony new, logically, that had it been his former self he would've taken the same approach but now... Now everything seemed larger than life. Every threat, every enemy, every punk down the street reminded him of Raza and his men.

He shook his head, refusing to think of the cave again, he couldn't. Not if he wanted to function anyway. He focused on the screen in front of him, blinking, just waiting for a query to search.

What was the name the biker had told him again? It was something that reminded him of Norway... It was something odd, Nordic, something... He looked at the page in front of him, it wasn't Lars thought he was sure the name started with an L, it wasn't Svein, though he was also sure it sounded sort of like that...

"Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted, "I have found the license plate for the vehicle, you might want to take a look at it."

"Yeah, sure, send it my way." Tony sighed leaning back on the chair.

The image showed the man grabbing Tony's neck, a zoom on the bike showed the name FENRIR. It was a moment in time, the vehicle plate, the man's frame, Tony's wide eyes and bemused face.

"The name of the owner?"

"Loki Dragas."

"Yeah, that's him all right." Tony snorted, crossing his arms, "think we can get an address?"

"It's licensed near the East River State Park."

Tony blinked and whistled, bringing a map to his screen, "well someone makes a lot of money!"

"According to his tax income, Mr. Dragas makes two hundred and ten thousand dollars a year, sir."

"Make that a whole lot of money, what does he do?" He asked, shaking his head, "no, never mind, he's probably a mafia lord or something." Tony dismissed, "does it state where he works, if he even works that is!"

"It states Mr. Dragas works at the Presbyterian Children's Hospital, on West 165th Street."

"What is a guy like that doing in the Children's Hospital?" Tony asked, arms crossed as he stared at the screen. Loki's picture staring back at him, his black hair free from the grease, green eyes staring steadily at him.

"Sir, Mr. Dragas is—"

"A damn Mafia lord who put his business near children." Tony interrupted.

"Sir, I don't think—"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. mute." Tony ordered.

Tony shivered, the feeling of being watched returning tenfold as J.A.R.V.I.S. remained silent, Tony knew he was being stupid. There was no one there, there was no one in his apartment, nothing was watching him, there was just him and J.A.R.V.I.S. nothing to worry about. Tony shivered again, watching monsters form at the edge of his vision until it was all he was capable of paying attention to.

Tony sighed, trying his best to compose himself as he moved the research to a tablet and went to his room.

He walked through the empty rooms, everything was sterile, as if no one lived there, as if it was just one more designer house for sale. He hated it. It was Pepper who has redecorated the house, it was to her tastes, her whims and desires. Tony hated it.

His face twisting into a sneer, Tony threw the vases from the table, the heavy glass falling to the ground with a loud crack of shattering glass, the water spilling and spreading across the wooden floor. He hated, he hated everything around him, Pepper and Obie and Happy and how he was treated as a frightened child...

Tony sneered at the mess, grabbing the tablet and heading to his room, throwing vases and useless decoration to the floor, he would have someone take a look at it later. Actually...

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" He called, making his way to bed. "Make an appointment with one of those functional decorators, I don't want pretty, I want functional." He said, tired.

"As you wish, sir."

He was sure J.A.R.V.I.S. would do as ordered and he would have a functional flat soon enough. Something to his expectations, something he would finally feel comfortable in. He fell asleep with the tablet untouched beside him, schematics for a new heart side by side with the exoskeleton specifications. He dreamt of the explosion that took his heart, of the torture he had to go through and endure as he resisted the terrorists' wishes. He dreamt of the failed rescue, how he had gotten out with Rhodey, but Yinsen and another five soldiers had died as they tried to escape and the missiles inside the compounds had exploded. He dreamt of the biker, Loki, looming over him with a knife as he cut his heart out, Loki's laughter washing over him, all-consuming with malice.

Tony woke up with a scream stuck on his throat, sweat running down his back as J.A.R.V.I.S. turned on the lights.

He was alone. He was alone and nothing would get him, nothing, no one would get in his room... '_But hadn't those bikers gotten to his car? Hadn't they pushed him to the ground and kidnapped him? Hadn't they scared his driver away?' _ his traitors mind whispered, and he could see those men hiding in the dark corners of his room, _'Hadn't they been the same as the ones for the cave?' _

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" He screamed throwing his covers to the ground as he bounded from the bed to the bathroom, throwing the door shut and leaning against it, sliding down until he was sitting against the closed door, his hands hiding his face as he breathed in and out.

"Sir?" His AI asked, and Tony laughed, at himself, at his fears, at the whole situation... He was Tony Fucking Stark, he wasn't supposed to be broken like this...

_'One last thing before I shuffle off the planet,_

_I will be the one to make you crawl,_

_So I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday._

_Someone call the ambulance. There's gonna be an accident._

_I'm coming up on infra-red, there is no running that can hide you,_

_'Cause I can see in the dark._

_I'm coming up on infra-red, forget your running, I will find you.' _

He left the penthouse as soon as nine o'clock hit, leaving a forced voicemail to Pepper and getting into Stark17. The bad thing about NYC was really the traffic and how Tony couldn't just ride at the desirable speed. So really, it took a while to get to the Children's Hospital on West 165th.

A twenty-five minute ride between the 45th and the 165th was a long time in Tony's book.

I was… surprisingly easy to find one Loki Dragas. As soon as he approached the 165th on his way to the hospital, he saw it. Right at the end of the road, near the parking lot, on the green area, the crowd had gathered, all watching something.

Tony approached with caution, leaving the car parked as he mingled with the crowd. He could feel his muscles tense as he approached the spectacle, the sound of horns blazing making his skin itch, the people around him moving and cheering and all Tony could think as he approached the clear area is how the cheering reminded him of Afghanistan, it reminded him of the soldiers, shouting across the battlefield.

"Mama! Mama look!" A kid shouted, making the gold sand the terrorists disappear before Tony's eyes as looked around again.

He was in New York, he was near the Hudson, a block or two away from the Presbyterian Children's hospital, looking for one Loki Dragas… who was giving a kid a lift on his bike? What?

Tony frowned, the man was going slowly, the kid was at the front, holding the handles with his hand above Loki's, focusing on his task as the bike slowly moved in a circle.

"Mama! Look at me! Look, I'm riding the bike on my own!"

"I can see that, darling!" Tony looked at this four o'clock, where a woman was giving the kid a watery smile, holding on to a white coat.

Tony sighed, everyone wanted to be a biker these days, and Loki did nothing but encourage them. Of course he did, why wouldn't he? More people to heed his call, more people to do his dirty deeds, to go down the same path as Loki had. It disgusted Tony on a level he had no idea would be possible. Even him, on his worst day, wouldn't succumb to brainwashing kids.

The bike stopped near him, a bit away from the kid's mother – and Tony couldn't help but think why would anyone let their kids near Loki? Sure the man was charming but…

"See mum? I drove it all on my own! I did it all by myself! Like the doctor said I could. Did you see it? But we had to go really slow because it was my first time."

"I saw it, darling." The woman said, Tony could see her eyes bright. Was she finally coming to her senses?

"Doctor Loki said I could be anything! That just because I'm on the chair, doesn't mean I'm bound. He has a brother that's on the chair too! Can we go see him, mum? Please?" The child asked, all eagerness and bright eyes. He saw Loki turn off the bike, JORMUNGAND written on the license plate. He saw he pick up the kid, turning to the woman.

"When you're older perhaps, my brother lives far, far away from here and your mum would be tired of driving all night." Loki said, his voice smiling, the way Tony imagined his face to be.

It was only as Loki moved forward with the kid on his lap that Tony noticed a wheelchair besides the woman. A tiny wheelchair, for people who had yet to grow up.

"But I can go see him?"

"When you're older Dany, you have to learn to drive first. Then I'll give you directions, how about it?"

"All right, Doctor Loki, but you have to promise first!"

"Cross my heart." The man said and Tony's mind screeched to a halt. Wait. Doctor?

He saw the man pick up the white coat with the boy's mother, putting it on. His hair was loose, wearing jeans and heavy black boots, hidden under the jeans. Tony couldn't see what he was doing, but he could hear the compliments of the ones around him, admiration for handling the kid, scorn for giving the kid false hopes.

He rolled his eyes at the last one, staring the lady up and down, "listen, Umbridge, just because someone lost leg function or was born with a factory defect, doesn't mean they can do the things able-bodied people can." The words were out of his mouth before he could process what he had said and he blinked in surprise.

He was defending cripples now, who knew?

A snort from behind drew his attention, and he turned to be face to face with a white-clad Loki, holding his bike by the handle, "thanks Mr. Stark, but I hardly need someone to defend my honour. Though it is appreciated." Loki gave him a nod, walking past him with the bike.

"Since when you're a doctor?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"Since my mid-twenties, surely you knew that."

"And why would I know that?" Tony asked, shaking his head, "I mean of course I know that, but why would you expect me to know that sort of information about yourself, Doctor Seuss?"

Loki gave him an odd look, leading the bike up to the parking lot of the hospital, uncaring that he was clearly disturbing traffic. "You're paranoid and you have a whole lot of money and resources. You would investigate the one who saved your ass from the big bad boogey men last night and gave you a kiss." Loki smirked, parking the bike on a sport clearly marked for him.

"I'll have you know they were a gang, a gang you were leading Mr. Dragas."

Loki stopped as they were leaving the parking lot, just looking at him, eyes wide as he looked at Stark. "I was what?"

"You were leading them! It was written all over your face!" Tony glared, and Loki – apparently Doctor Loki Dragas – laughed at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder as they passed by the guard.

"God I had forgotten how paranoid people could be funny. Sorry, Stark, but I lead no gangs, never had, never will. I really was just bringing you home from a tiring ordeal last night. The least you could do was give me some form of thanks."

"T-thanks?!" Tony spluttered, walking right beside the doctor. "What about the property stolen last night?!" Tony asked, voice shrill as he would never admit to.

"Property? What property? You mean the kiss?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes, "honestly, Stark, for all the gossip I heard? It could've been a lot better."

Tony stopped walking, gapping at Loki's retreating back. Granted he wasn't at his best the other night but to say it could've been better?! The nerve of the guy! He turned on his heel, walking back to his car. There was nothing to do save go home. The guy wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't admit to his faults, Tony had nothing else to say to him.

He got in his car, turning it on and turning the phone on, "J.A.R.V.I.S.? Why didn't you tell me he was a doctor?"

"I tried sir, you wouldn't let me. Also, Ms. Potts has left three messages for you, at your hearing convenience. It seems she has called the internal decorator to replace the broken furniture."

"What?"

"It seems Ms. Potts has called the –"

"Yes, I heard that part, J.A.R.V.I.S., what about the one we booked?"

"Ms. Potts had canceled it, sir." His AI said, and Tony stopped, just looking at the traffic around him, it was still flowing, though nowhere as easily as it was before. Tony stopped thinking, just looking. He had made the appointment himself – well J.A.R.V.I.S. did in his name, but still – why would she go ahead and cancel his plans? Why would she…?

A car horn blared near him, making Tony jump in his seat, he shook his head again to clear from the sight of golden sand on his way, he turned to car around, going up the 165th and turning around. He would deal with Loki later, though was unsure of what, exactly, he would have to deal with the doctor for, but he was sure he would have to deal with him later.

For now? Pepper and why, exactly, she thought it would be nice to blatantly ignore his orders.


End file.
